Five Night At Forks
by DifferentHeaven
Summary: short-fic : desaparecimientos , 5 noches para sobrevivir , y para liberar las almas de los niños
1. Prologo

En 1980 , 5 niños , 2 niñas y 3 niños fueron reportados como desaparecidos , El supuesto secuestrador no dijo donde estaban ellos , En 1991 una niña fue mordida en la cabeza por un animactronic, asombrosamente sobrevivio sin el lobulo frontal , en ese año todos afirmaron que los niños estaban dentros de las maquinas cuando unos animactronic aparecieron con sangre y moco , ¿Alli encontraron a los niños? no . Los niños nunca descansaron hasta encontrar al asesino . Antes de lo acontecido , en 1978 , 5 niños desaparecieron sin dejar rastro a sus familiares ¿estaran , los dos casos vinculados?

En 2010 un grupo de jovenes , fueron al pueblo de Forks , pero apenas entraron sintieron un escalofrio , Sus padres le contaron lo que sucedio y ellos , quisieron saber si es verdad . Asi que cada noche salian para ver a los animactronic

Basado en el Juego Five Night At Freddy's , osea basado en hechos reales , el trama lo invente yo , no es igual

Cancion sobre el juego de Five Night At Freddy's de Zarcort & Kronno

 _En el grueso de la_  
 _Oscuridad yo puedo_  
 _Mirar_  
 _Como muñecos por la_  
 _Noche me buscan para matar_  
 _Soy un guardia de_  
 _Seguridad_  
 _No apartare la vista_  
 _Hasta que llegue la_  
 _mañana y pueda marchar_  
 _me avisaron de que por_  
 _la noche van a caminar_  
 _y cada cámara ignorada_  
 _pa freddy_  
 _es un paso mas_  
 _son 5 noches_  
 _5 infiernos_  
 _5 momentos que no_  
 _Aguantare este miedo_  
 _Interno_  
 _Solo quedo yo con mi_  
 _Capacidad visual_  
 _Mis ganas de sobrevivir, las_  
 _Puertas que se cerrar_  
 _El sudor que se refleja en_  
 _La pantalla_  
 _Cuando escucho un_  
 _Ruido y miro hacia atrás_  
 _Dejo de contar las_  
 _Horas pero de_  
 _Observar_  
 _Dejo de mirar el tiempo_  
 _Pero escucho el tic-tac!_  
 _Que me impide pensar_  
 _Se que debo de_  
 _Esperarme hasta el_  
 _Amanecer_  
 _Y si freddy no me_  
 _Pilla volveré a nacer_  
 _CORO_  
 _Por eso ven!_  
 _Solo son 5 noches sin fin_  
 _¡ven!_  
 _Aguanta solo y sin huir_  
 _Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad_  
 _tu amigo freddy_  
 _será el que_  
 _te juzgara_  
 _por eso ven_  
 _solo son 5 noches sin fin_  
 _¡ven!_  
 _Aguanta solo y sin huir_  
 _Pasa 5 noches en la_  
 _Oscuridad_  
 _JUEGA CON NOSOTROS_  
 _EN FIVE NIGHTS AT_  
 _FREDDY'S_

 _Los niños desaparecidos son las_  
 _Almas_  
 _Que perturban a los vivos_  
 _Por culpar de un asesino_  
 _Sin testigos, los culpables_  
 _De_  
 _Los clientes mordidos_  
 _Y ahora buscamos_  
 _Venganza pa que todos_  
 _Sientan lo que hemos_  
 _Sentido_  
 _Asi que sean bienvenidos_  
 _A mi historia de terror_  
 _Donde nadie sabe lo que_  
 _Sucedió_  
 _Y sentado en tu sillón,_  
 _Suena nuestra canción_  
 _Sentirás escalofriados por_  
 _El cuerpo_  
 _Ya que es cierto_  
 _Este rumor_  
 _Me llaman foxy!_  
 _Siente como el_  
 _tiempo pasa lento_  
 _junto a freddy, chica y_  
 _Bonnie_  
 _Tu deberías haber trabajado_  
 _en cualquier otro lado_  
 _por money, pero ya es_  
 _tarde_  
 _de todos los_  
 _animatronics_  
 _you will spend five nigths_  
 _it's good reason to cry_  
 _you should protect your_  
 _life_  
 _there is something inside_  
 _I know you have_  
 _To fiht to survive_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _CORO_  
 _Por eso ven!_  
 _Solo son 5 noches sin fin_  
 _¡ven!_  
 _Aguanta solo y sin huir_  
 _Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad_  
 _tu amigo freddy_  
 _será el que_  
 _te juzgara_  
 _por eso ven_  
 _solo son 5 noches sin fin_  
 _¡ven!_  
 _Aguanta solo y sin huir_  
 _Pasa 5 noches en la_  
 _Oscuridad_  
 _JUEGA CON NOSOTROS_  
 _EN FIVE NIGHTS AT_  
 _FREDDY'S_  
 _Hora tras hora estoy_  
 _Cansado de estar_  
 _Aquí metido viendo_  
 _sombras pasar_  
 _para nada divertido_  
 _solo falta llorar_  
 _he decido que yo vuelvo_  
 _a casa_  
 _aunque me tengan que torturar_  
 _vamos a por ti cierra las_  
 _puertas_  
 _o habran consecuencias_  
 _graves_  
 _pues pondremos nuestro_  
 _traje_  
 _sobre tu cadáver_  
 _por una vez que entres_  
 _a hacer guardia la verdad_  
 _es que nunca sales_  
 _BASTA_  
 _Es hora de que salga_  
 _De aquí_  
 _Un peluche maldito_  
 _No va a hacer nada contar mi_  
 _Somos muñecos poseídos cuyas_  
 _Almas_  
 _Vagan solas sin destino_  
 _Aquí dentro todos viven un castigo_  
 _Y es que solo queda_  
 _Un minuto para vivir_  
 _Y es que solo te queda un minuto para morir_  
 _El miedo me paraliza_  
 _La suerte no esta conmigo_  
 _La oscuridad que me_  
 _Hipnotiza_  
 _La luz guía el camino_  
 _CORO_  
 _Por eso ven!_  
 _Solo son 5 noches sin fin_  
 _¡ven!_  
 _Aguanta solo y sin huir_  
 _Pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad_  
 _tu amigo freddy_  
 _será el que_  
 _te juzgara_  
 _por eso ven_  
 _solo son 5 noches sin fin_  
 _¡ven!_  
 _Aguanta solo y sin huir_  
 _Pasa 5 noches en la_  
 _Oscuridad_  
 _JUEGA CON NOSOTROS_  
 _EN FIVE NIGHTS AT_  
 _FREDDY'S -_ No se si era necesario poner la letra de la cancion pero me gusto la letra y la queria poner *en esto me inspire para la historia*


	2. El principio de Todo

**Primer Desaparecido**

Sean Elliot Frederick , era un niño de unos 8 años que era alegre , era chistoso y le encantaba el futbol , cantaba en el baño , Todo eso cambio cuando entro por primera vez que entro a Freddy's , vio los animactronics y cada dia repetia la cancion

El dia siguiente de su octava vez , vio a Freddy caminando , asi que se emociono y se separo de su madre y persiguio a Freddy , Gritandole

\- ¡Freddy! - grito el , el "animactronic" se detuvo y se giro a el - Hola - dijo el niño moviendo la mano , Freddy lo saludo y saco un paño que contenia drogas para adormecerlo - ¿que haces Freddy? - el "animactronic" se le acerco y el niño grito - ¡Mamá! - pero su madre no escucho nada por que el animactronic lo agarro , vio que la droga dio efecto y se lo llevo en una bolsa de consorcio para que nadie sospechara

 **Segunda Desaparecida**

Annie Isabella Hollins , solo tenia 5 años , reia de todo y tambien lloraba de todo , amaba los caramelos y su guitarra , amaba correr por el prado , saltar por las flores , y tocar el agua con peces de colores

Su primera vez en Freddy's , vio a Freddy que ofrecia caramelos y le pregunto a su madre si podia

\- ¿Mamá puedo il a vel a Fledy? es que esta entlegando calamelos

\- si ve , pero luego vuelve

\- Si

La niña fue saltando hacia Freddy , y le pidio amablemente caramelos . Apenas le entrego el caramelo , abrio el envoltorio y se lo comio , Ese caramelo tambien tenia drogas asi que la niña se desmayo y Freddy se la llevo como se lo llevo a Sean

 **Tercer Desaparecido**

Calvin Harry Wilson , el tenia 10 años , era el mayor de todos , era callado pero alegre a la vez , amaba a su hermana Camille , y a su familia , y a una niña en especial llamada Elena , su platonica . La primera vez que fue a Freddy's fue a sus 5 años y alli conocio a Elena , cada año iba para su cumpleaños , amaba a los animactronics , ya que era entretenido para el . Su desaparicion fue extraña , algunos rumores dijo que fue trapado por una bolsa de tela y llevado pero en realidad , estaba en el baño , cuando sintio curiosidad de revisar mas de las instalaciones asi que camino y se topo con Freddy

\- Oye fijate - se quejo , pero cuando vio a Freddy con una bolsa , trato de huir pero , Freddy le tapo la boca con un paño y luego se lo llevo

 **Cuarto Desaparecido**

Zackary Matthew Raymond , Tenia 6 años , Se emocionaba cada vez que los animactronics salian , aplaudia y cantaba su cancion

Un dia vio a Freddy y fue corriendo , sin que sus padres se enteraran , queria conocerlo . Fue su mayor error , ya que su torpeza se hizo presente y cayo al suelo , Freddy al darse con eso lo envolvio en una bolsa de tela y se lo llevo

 **Quinta Desaparecida**

Alexia Elizabeth McCoys , tenia 9 años , amaba a su mamá , su padre nunca lo conocio , Amaba las fiestas de cumpleaños , las tortas y los regalos ¿su lugar favorito para celebrar? Freddy's

El dia de su desaparicion , Fue emboscada , estaba en el baño , lavandose las manos cuando Freddy le tapo la boca con el paño y la envolvio en la bolsa de consorcio para llevarsela

 **"Su Muerte Cruel"**

 **C** omo dice este subtitulo , su muerte fue demasiado cruel para ser verdad , apenas cerro Freddy's , el sujeto disfrazado de Freddy , saco a los niños del sotano y los asesino uno por uno , sin que ellos se den cuenta , ya que estaban bajo las drogas . Para asegurarse de su muerte . Metio los cuerpos de los inocentes niños en los animactronics para asegurarse de su muerte y si era asegurado ya que eran cables y maquinas , pero no los dejo alli , para que nadie sospechara , saco los cuerpos cortados y quemados , los llevo a un lago sin fondo que habia alli. El tipo se fue como si nada hacia cualquier lado que iba , pero el no se dio cuenta que los niños , se quedaron en los animactronics , podian salir y entrar de ellos y salir en espiritu fuera del local

 **"Mordida del 91"**

Molly Edwards , era una expectadora , viendo el espectaculo , aplaudiendo con los otros niños y cantando , Cuando Foxy se le acerco peligrosamente , todos los niños se alejaron lentamente , y sin previsto Foxy la mordio , ella grito , todos gritaron . Sus padres llamaron a la ambulancia , los dientes de Foxy atravesaron su piel e hizo daño su cerebro . La niña cayo en el suelo casi sin vida

En el hospital , a los padres no le dieron muchas esperanzas de vida , pero milagrosamente sobrevivio , pero con un trauma que duro hasta el restos de sus dias , Molly Elizabeth Edwards murio a los 19 años ya que no pudo soportar mas años sin el cerebro dañado

* * *

Hola *-* , aqui el primer capitulo sobre esta historia , ¿les gusta hasta ahora? ¿le dio lastima este capitulo? , por que a mi me dio pena escribir cada letra pero ¿se imaginan que eso sucedio realmente? pobres niños T-T

Si quieren la cancion de la letra que escribi en el prologo , copia este link - watch?v=7KpgW5aWdX0&hd=1 - esa es la cancion

Nos Leemos Luego , Besos :*

Se despide : Different Heaven


	3. 30 años despues

**Año 2010**

 **BellaPOV**

Volvia a mi antiguo pueblo , Forks , estuve 3 años fuera . Apenas entre al pueblo , senti un escalofrio , el frio , asi que me abrigue

\- Hace frio - dije

Justo paro el autobus , era mi estacion . Asi que me pare , saque mi maleta y sali . Llame a mamá hace unas semanas y dijo que me esperaba ansiosa . Al bajar vi como 5 niños que estaban vestidos de otra epoca

\- ¿que este pueblo no salio de la moda? , baa ... bueno ... como sea - dije

Tome el auto que dejo papá me dejo y fui a mi casa

Entre y como yo tengo oido de 45 km , creo , escuche un susurro

\- _queria vivir -_ escuche , mire en la direccion de donde vino eso y pasaba la niña que vi hace un rato - _maldito_

Lo que me dio curiosidad es que la niña no abria la boca para hablar ,

\- oye , ¿estas bien cielo? - dijo Papá

\- emm - lo mire y luego mire , la niña ya no estaba - si pasemos

Pasamos y mi madre ya habia hecho el almuerzo

\- Gracias mamá

\- de nada , coman - nos dijo a mi y a papá

\- mamá ¿quien era esa niña?

\- ¿que niña?

\- esa que se paro frente a la casa

\- por aqui no he visto niños , Bells

\- pero yo vi una niña

\- ¿que te dijo?

\- dijo "Queria vivir"

\- oh , ya veo

Seguimos comiendo , y despues con mis amigos estuvimos afuera , yo estaba en silencio ¿quien era esa niña? . Media hora despues vino Rosalie , Alice y Jasper , mis amigos de la infancia

\- Hey ¿bella , estas bien?

\- eh - dije - si , solo estoy distraida

Entonces mire en direccion del bosque y alli estaba - Hey alli esta la niña

\- ¿esa niña? - dijo Rosalie - yo hablare con ella

\- Rosalie ¡No! - dije deteniendola

La niña se fue corriendo y yo la persegui - ¡OYE ESPERA! - grite , pero ella no me hizo caso . Siguio corriendo hasta llegar a ¿Freddy's? , paso delante mio y se fue al lago profundo , antes de que yo llegara su mano estaba afuera de la superficie

\- Niña - dije , trate de agarrar su mano pero ¿no podia? ¿que sucedia? , asi se hundio . Camine a casa , pensando ¿por que no pude agarrar la mano de la niña?

\- ¡Bella! ¿estas loca? - dijo Alice abrazandome

\- lo siento

Subimos a nuestra habitacion y nos sentamos en el piso . Le comente lo que paso

\- ¿como es posible que no pudieras agarrar la mano de la niña?

\- no lo se

\- ¿esto no estara relacionado con lo que sucedio en Freddy's? - dijo Jasper , recordaba ese caso , pobres niños , pero nunca conoci su identidad . Luego recorde

\- papá - dije corriendo hacia su habitacion

\- ¿que haces Bella? - dijeron , cuando abri un cajon "secreto"

\- Papá antes tenia un compañero que le paso un compañero , el caso de Freddy's , le dieron la identificacion de cada niño desaparecido

Abri el cajon que decia "Freddy's" , alli estaba todo , revise la quinta victima a la primera , pero me sorprendi al verla en la quinta desaparecida

\- Alexia Elizabeth McCoys , fue reportada desaparecida el 7 de mayo de 1980 , fue la quinta victima que desaparecio en Freddy's , no hubo testigos para saber si la secuestraron o desaparecio - dije . Se me cayo una hoja de diario que olia mal

\- _15 de mayo del 80 , Hoy recibi una llamada de la Sra Johnson , quejandose que en Freddy's , los animactronics emanaban olor a muerto y a drogas y salia sangre y moco de ellos , decidi ir a abrir las maquinas y encontre sangre humana , no pudimos identificar de quien era , al tener tan alta dosis de drogas , pero sospecho que es de los niños desaparecidos . Esa tarde revisamos los alrededores de Freddy's y no encontramos nada_

\- ¡que horror! - dijo Alice

Y se me cayo otro papel , que pertenecia a Natasha ¿quien seria ella?

\- _15 de mayo del 80 , Soy solitaria , lo se , amo estar sola pero eso se arruino cuando un hombre tiro bolsas al lago sin fondo ¡Cuida el medio ambiente tonto! , pero me sorprendio que en el ultimo no se dio cuenta , y estaba abierto , era una niña muerta , antes de tirarla , su mano quedo en la superficie ... -_ recorde lo que paso hace un instante - _Ese hombre me vio cuando tiro los cadaveres y me amenazo que quedaria asi si hablaba , asi que me quede cayada , solo puedo escribirlo_

 _-_ Su mano quedo en la superficie

\- ¿que?

\- eso sucedio - dije saliendo de la habitacion de mis padres . Mamá invito a mis amigos a cenar y ellos aceptaron

\- ¡Chicos la cena esta lista!

\- Ya vamos

\- ven vamos - dijo Rosalie

Cenamos en silencio , y luego nos pusimos a ver una pelicula . ¿como pueden asesinar a los niños? ¿quien seria ese desalmado? si yo fuera la madre de uno de ellos , estaria muerta , si no lo tengo me voy para solo estar con el . Luego se fueron mis amigos y yo me fui a dormir , me acoste y me dormi al instante , fue un viaje cansador

 _¿donde estoy? siento el suelo frio , asi que empece a caminar , estaba en frente de Freddy's . ¿que año es?_

 _Los niños , corrian y corrian , entre al local y los niños veian los animactronics , pero vi como una niña pequeña , se desmayo y el oso se la llevaba_

 _\- ¡Oye espera! - dije - ¡Se llevan a la niña!_

 _\- no te escuchan - dijo alguien , me voltee y era la niña - solo es un recuerdo_

 _\- ¿que?_

 _\- solo ve_

 _Observe detenidamente al oso y se llevo una bolsa de consorcio en el hombro , cuando salio del baño de mujeres_

 _\- esa soy yo - dijo_

 _\- ¿que hace con ustedes?_

 _\- Debes despertar_

 _\- ¿que hace con ustedes? - exigi_

 _\- Algo que nunca lo perdonaremos , luego aparecieron otros cuatro niños mas - ¡jamas se lo perdonaremos! - dijeron y luego la escena cambio , a cuando tiraba los cuerpos cortados y quemados de los niños , luego observe a un costado habia una niña , que escribia ¡Esperen! ... ¡Es Natasha!_

 _\- Nunca digas nada , o terminaras igual que ellos ¿oiste? - dijo el tipo disfrazado de oso . Luego se fue , se saco la cabeza y era ¿el Sr Waters? Pero el era bueno ¿que paso?_

 _Luego el escenario cambio , Ahora estaba en la epoca mas moderna , vi como un animactronics mordia la cabeza de una niña y ¡Le veia el cerebro! , me dio nauseas pero me las trage_

 _\- Eso serian los niños - dije . Luego me encontre en una habitacion oscura , se escuchaba risas , habla , gritos de alegria , aplausos - ¿que les hizo ese Sr? - pregunte pero solo se escucharon susurros - ¡Que les Hizo! . Luego escuche un sonido , abri la puerta y hubo un resplandor_

* * *

 **Bueno , otro cap *-* , ¿les gusto? ¿necesita cambios? , dejen review para saber si les gusto**

 **Tambien otra noti , ya tengo el juego Five Night At Freddy's 2 O.O , si da miedo y ni siquiera , hasta ahora , pudimos pasar solo la primera noche y la segunda ya nos asustamos muchos , y bueno , ya podre hacer mas a fondo mi historia**

 **Bueno me despido , besos :***

 **Different Heaven**


	4. Mas informacion

**BellaPOV**

El resplandor era grande y cegador , demasiado ¿que mierda soñe? . Vi por la ventana y ya amanecia , se veia el sol entre las nubes .

Asi que me levante y fui directo hacia el baño , me di una ducha rapida y me fui a desayunar . Abajo estaba mamá sola ¿y papá?

\- Buenos dias cielo - dijo mamá cuando me vio en los pies de la escalera

\- Hola mamá - dije

\- ¿quieres desayunar?

\- si gracias - me sente en mi lugar y desayunamos la dos juntas - mamá ¿y papá?

\- Bueno , el se fue a una casa de un amigo

\- ¿a que?

\- a darle el pesame - me atragante ¿que dijo? ¿el pesame?

\- ¿Qué?

\- el hijo del amigo de tu padre murio en la noche , dicen que lo vieron en un negocio abandonado

\- pobre niño - dije y segui con mi desayuno ¿quien era ese maldito hijo de p... que mata niños por diversion? . Sono el telefono y mamá fue a contestar

\- _¿hola? ... ¡Ah Hola Lilian! ... Si lo recuerdo ... Ok en media hora salgo ... Si quiere ... Ok adios_

 _-_ ¿Quien era mamá?

\- Era la mamá de Rose , ella y yo iremos al funeral de su hijo y dijo que Rose vendra

\- Ok mamá

\- Bien

Media hora despues , Rose y su madre pasaban por la puerta principal , Mamá bajo y con la Madre de Rose se fueron . Con Rose decidimos ir a pasear por el pueblo , era un dia agradable , debiamos aprovecharlo

\- ¿Rose? - dije

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre el caso del niño que murio? - pregunte y ella solo bajo la mirada - ¿lo sabes? ¿no?

\- si - dijo - sigueme

Yo la segui , y llegamos a ¿Freddy's? - oye ¿que hacemos aqui Rose?

\- El niño , entro aqui por curiosidad , Alguien lo mordio y salio con una mascara todo lastimado y con el cuello sangrando . Lo llevaron al hospital y no pudo sobrevivir hasta llegar , fallecio , solo tenia 7 años

\- Pobre - dije y mire el edificio - ¿que sucedio aqui? - dije

\- Nadie lo sabe - dijo un chico con cabello cobrizo , _guapo , pense -_ Hola Rose

\- Hola Edward - dijo ella abrazandolo - ella es una amiga mia , Bella Swan , recien llegada desde Arizona

\- ¿Arizona eh?

\- si , alla termine el secundario - dije

\- woow , asi que la hija de Charlie Swan ya termino el secundario

\- ¿que sucedio alli?

\- Este lugar cerro gracias a Mike Prince

\- ¿Mike Prince? - pregunte , conocia ese nombre , lo conocia de algun lado

\- si , ¿lo conoces?

\- escuche su nombre - dije - me tengo que ir - dije - adios Rose - dije y la abrace - Un gusto haberte conocido - dije extendiendo la mano hacia Edward

\- a ti - dijo apretando mi mano , y senti una corriente electrica - adios

\- Adios - dije

Camine hacia la casa de ese tal Mike Prince , claro , era nuestro vecino , asi que fui a casa o mejor dicho al frente de la casa . Cuando estuve enfrente de la puerta , toque el timbre y una joven adolescente me atendio

\- ¿si diga?

\- Hola ¿esta Mike Wilson?

\- si , pase - ofrecio , asi que pase - ¿quiere algo para beber?

\- No gracias

\- ok ya lo hablo

Ella se fue y me sente en el sillon , luego de esperar no tanto , llego un Sr anciano que apenas caminaba con un baston y vestido como de otra epoca

\- Hola Sr Wilson - dije

\- Hola Srita Swan , hace mucho que no nos veiamos

\- Si , igual yo - dije

\- La ultima vez que te vi tenias 8 años - rio

\- jajaja me acuerdo - concorde

\- Uh ... bueno ... ¿a que se debe tu visita?

\- quise saber sobre el caso de Freddy's

\- Ah ... Freddy's

\- ¿Que papel hizo alli?

\- Solo era un guardia de seguridad . Lei un anuncio en el diario que era sobre un guardia de seguridad , ganaba poco pero lo necesitaba . Asi que llame al numero que daban alli y fui a la noche como dijo el muchacho . Recibi una llamada cada noche sobre el muchacho , dandome indicaciones sobre las camaras , el sonido y algo que me llamo la atencion es que dijo que debia vigilar a los Animactronics

\- ¿A los animactronics?

\- el dijo que ellos cambiaban su actitud a la noche , asi que yo solo vigilaba

\- ¿que sucedio?

\- Los animactronics , cobraron vida - ¿WTF? - la primera noche si me sorprendi pero al pasar los dias , ya me acostumbre y me hice "inmune" . Y bueno uno de ellos , llamado Foxy , mordio a una niñita

\- ¿como se llamaba la niña?

\- Molly Edwards

\- ¿y los animactronics?

\- Un Oso llamado Freddy , Un Pato llamado Chica , un conejo llamado Bonnie , Un Zorro llamado Foxy y un niño llamado BayadBoy

\- Ou

\- Trabaje alli , tres semanas , al trabajar mas de un dia me despidieron y bueno , luego lo cerraron ya que tenia mala fama ese lugar por la mordida de la niña

\- ¿Y ella pudo vivir?

\- Vivio , asombrosamente hasta los 19 años , sin un Lobulo Frontal

\- Bueno , Sr Wilson , debo volver a casa , mis padres deben estar preocupados

\- Fue un gusto volverte a ver Bellita

\- adios Sr Wilson - dije

\- Adios

Me fui a casa y rapidamente , sin saludar a mamá y a papá , fui a mi Portatil para ver informacion . Busque " _Niños desaparecidos en Freddy's"_

No aparecio , nada , no sabian quienes , eran , solo aparecio un absurdo juego llamado _Five Night At Freddy's y otras cosas que me hacian dudar de mis dos teorias posibles_ y por otra parte ,woow ¿ya hicieron un juego sobre esto? , pero me daba informacion basica

Asi que me pase todo el tiempo posible viendo todo lo que sea , hasta que mamá me llamo para cenar . Cenamos en incomodo silencio , asi que termine de comer y me fui directo a la cama , con mi portatil en mi regazo , estaba viendo videos que decia decir la verdad sobre el hecho

Pero ninguna daba lo que yo buscaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-

Ya han pasado semanas y tenia intrigas , ¿que sucedio realmente? , tenia muchas teorias y no sabia cual era la verdad . Tambien Rose , me invito a su casa e hice "varios" amigos , y por "varios" amigos me refiero a los hermanos Cullen , que eran Edward y su hermano el Oso Emmett . Nadie sabia que paso realmente y eso que vivieron mas tiempo aqui que yo

\- ¿Tu sabes , que paso de verdad en Freddy's? - le pregunte a Edward

\- Si , pero no lo recuerdo

\- ¿como?

\- Solo se que los niños desaparecieron dentro o fuera del edificio y que alli cerro por que Mike Prince le dijo a las autoridades

\- Ou

\- si , ou - dijo

Me diverti mucho ese dia jugamos en la piscina de Rose , jugamos con barro , nos metimos de nuevo a la piscina de Rose , ensuciamos su agua , jugamos a Volley e hicimos tarde de peliculas. Pero ya era hora de irme a casa

\- Oye Rose

\- ¿si?

\- me ire a casa

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe? - dijo Edward

\- Gracias pero prefiero ir sola

\- Ok , adios Bella - dijo Rose abrazandome

\- Adios - dije deshaciendome de mi abrazo - gracias - dije a Edward , y el me abrazo

\- no hay por que - Me deshice de su abrazo , y sali por la puerta , iba caminando por la calle , estaba desierto y no habia ni un vagabundo cerca cuando pase frente de Freddy's , se abrio la puerta y de ella salio una niña , eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de que todo se tornara oscuro

 **TerceraPersonaPOV**

En la casa de los Swan , Renne , la madre de Bella , estaba preocupada , ya era medianoche y ella ni siquiera aparecio , ni un mensaje de texto asi que llamo a Rosalie

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola Rosalie

\- Hola Sra Swan ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

\- Bueno queria preguntarte ¿Bella sigue alli?

\- No ella acaba de irse hace media hora ¿por?

\- Es que no llego a casa y estoy preocupada


	5. ¿Donde esta Bella? y ¿Mas niños?

**BellaPOV**

Me levante algo desorientada , el suelo tenia tierra y ¡Ratas! , ¡Que asco! a proposito ¿Donde estoy? , como mi celular esta en frente mio , me fije y tenia el buzon de mensajes abierto . Lei un poco la conversacion

\- _¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Donde miercoles te metiste!_

 _\- Estoy Bien_

 _\- ¡Tu madre esta buscandote! ¿donde estas?_

 _\- En el parque central_

 _\- ¡Estamos Alli y no estas! ¿no estaras en ...?_

 _\- ¿en donde?_

 _\- En FREDDY'S ¿no te hagas quieres?_

 _\- ¡Tenemos a Bella! jajajaja_

Y cortaron la conversacion , ¡oh no! , estoy en ...

\- ¡Freddy's! - dije

Me gire un poco y vi , habia sillas , mesas y los animactronics estaban en su posicion de siempre y no habia luz ¡Genial! , a unos metros estaba la salida , asi que me levante y fui a la salida . Quise abrir pero ¡Que carajos! ¡No abria!

\- ¡Vamos Abre! - dije tirando cada vez mas fuerte

\- No saldras de aqui - dijeron a mi espalda . Me gire y habia una niña que solo sonreia , era pequeña , no pasaba los 6 años

\- ¿quien lo dice? ¡Tu! eres un fantasma , no podras contra mi

\- ¿que debemos hacerle?

\- ¡encerrarla! - gritaron y los animactronics se prendieron - ¡Encerrarla! - gritaron y dos de los tres animactronics se movieron levantando las manos para agarrarme , grite con todas mis fuerzas - ¡AYUDA!

\- ¡Encerrarla! - aparecieron los otros niños y gritaban en mi contra - ¡Encerrarla! - me agarraron y me llevaron a una habitacion que no tenia ni ventana solo la puerta - ¡Encerrarla!

\- sufriras todo lo que hemos sufrido - dijo el animactronics , pero ¿que les hice yo para que me hagan esto? . Y cerraron la puerta , yo rezaba que alguien me venga a rescatar

 **TerceraPersonaPOV**

Rosalie , Jasper , Alice , Edward y Emmett , estaban parados frente al negocio de Freddy's , parece que nadie estuviera , ya que estaba en silencio . El mensaje que enviaron desde el celular de Bella , los tenso y los asusto , Bella estaba en manos del enemigo

\- ¿Seguro que dijo que estaba aqui?

\- Su mensaje no respondio de donde , pero dijo ¡Tenemos a Bella!

\- Bien ¿hay que entrar?

\- si - dijo Rosalie entrando ella primero , pero la puerta estaba trabada - ¡Oye Emmett! Abrelo

\- sera un placer

Emmett se acerco , y abrio la puerta , esta cedio facil y pudieron entrar

\- Bien , ahora prendan sus linternas - dijo Alice

Ellos obedecieron y las prendieron , empezaron a distribuirse por todo el lugar

\- Este lugar si que es anticuado

Edward que caminaba por alli , sintio una mano en su pierna , a lo cual el grito

\- ¡AHHH! - grito

\- Edward ¿que...?

El miro bien y era Bella

\- ¡Bella! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

\- Lo siento pero asi pude escapar - susurro

\- Abrire esto - dijo edward arrodillandose y golpeando con algo la madera para romperla

\- ¡Edward no! ¡Asi los despertaras! - susurro

\- ¿a quien?

Entonces se escucho risas de abajo , donde esta Bella , todos se quedaron quietos y pusieron su oido en el suelo

\- ¡Bella! - gritaron los niños - ¿donde estas?

\- estan aqui - susurro , el agujero que hizo Edward para sacarla era aceptable para sacarla - ¡sacame de aqui! - dijo estirando la mano - ¡Sacame de Aqui! - grito . Edward estiro la mano y no llegaba , se estiro un poco abajo y vio a un animactronics

\- Freddy - dijo el

\- ¡Edward! - grito Bella

\- ¡Bella! - dijo Edward y la agarro la mano - ¡te tengo! - dijo y ella sonrio , pero cambio cuando sintio la mano de hierro de Freddy

\- ¡No! - dijo - ¡Ayudame! - grito Bella

\- ¡Te tengo y nunca te soltare! - grito - ¡Dejala En Paz! - le grito

\- ¡No! - grito Bella llorando - ¡Por favor!

Asi que el desaparecio , pero el piso se rompio y cayeron todos y de la nada , los animactronics lo taparon con tablas

\- ¿estas bien Bella? - dijo Edward , acercandose a ella , estaba asustada

\- No , ellos nos encerraran , hay que huir antes de que se den cuenta ,

\- ¿pero a donde?

\- No podran salir - dijo Bella - debemos sobrevivir , si es que el hombre morado no viene por nosotros

\- Bella no seas aguafiestas ¿quieres?

\- No , en realidad , aqui lo dice - dijo Bella señalando un papel , que decia lo mismo que ella dijo

Ella fue a un foco y lo encendio

\- La oficina de Mike - dijo Alice - es igual que el juego lo muestra

\- ¿el juego? - dijeron todos

\- Si _Five Night at Freddy's ,_ mi hermano menor pidio ese juego , y se asusta a menudo

\- miren esto - dijo Bella viendo las camaras , alumbro una y alli estaba el animactronics parado - el esta alli - indico Bella

\- ¿la camara 2? - Ella se fijo y no habia nadie - cero

Alguien toco la puerta y bien fuerte , asi que a Alice se le ocurrio algo , vio que habia mascaras de los animactronics asi que les puso a casa uno

\- ¿que haces Alice?

\- en el juego , los animactronics les distrae las mascaras

\- ¿no deberian saberlo?

\- esta en el juego , ya han pasado 30 años , ellos debe ser que ni conocian las portatiles

\- para ser fantasmas son muy olvidadizos - dijo Bella

\- metanse alli - dijo Alice , señalando los huecos que habia en los estantes , el animactronics de Puppett , entro

\- ¿este es nuevo? - susurro Edward

\- no , el tambien esta en el juego

El animactronics se giro a ellos y salto a ellos , ellos solo se quedaron alli sin hacer nada , solo jadeaban

\- La put* M**** Q** lo P**** - dijeron todos cuando se fue - ¡Gritan como monos los animactronics!

\- Asi son en el juego

\- Asi que Alice , tu jugaste este juego ¿cierto? - dijo Emmett

\- si

\- ¿y sabes como pasar cada noche exactamente? - pregunto Rosalie

\- creo que si - dijo ella

\- Oigan , escuchen - dijo Bella y prendio los parlantes - se escucha una caja musical - dijo Bella

\- Concuerdo - dijo Edward , se escucho una risa - ¿eso es una risa?

\- No es un llanto ¡Claro que es eso! ¿que hay en las camaras?

Bella tecleeo que vio a un niño

\- Hay un niño - dijo - tiene un cartel

\- BayadBoys

\- ¿que hacemos?

\- Las mascaras - dijo y todos se pusieron

Las risas y un ¡Hello! se hicieron presentes hasta que se fue lejos . Bella como estaba en una esquina vio algo los nombres de ¿10 niños?

\- Todos son de los niños que fueron asesinados pero ¿y los demas niños? ,

Los media , ya que Bella encontro los nombres con su altura y su edad

\- Sean 1.30 edad 8 años

\- Annie 1.18 edad 5 años

\- Calvin 1.48 edad 10 años

\- Zackary 1.25 edad 6 años

\- Alexia 1.41 edad 9 años

\- ¿Camille 1.50 edad 11 años?

\- ¿Joseph 1.29 edad 7 años?

\- ¿Quentin 1.15 edad 5 años?

\- ¿Carlie 1.31 edad 8 años?

\- ¿Sarah 1.40 edad 10 años?

\- ¿que sucede Bella?

\- Los niños que asesinaron eran cinco ¿no?

\- si ¿por que?

\- ¿quienes son los otro cinco?

* * *

 **¿WTF? , ¿Mas Fantasmas? , ¿como? ¿por que?**

 **Segun lo que lei en una pagina , que hay dos finales , uno bueno , donde explica que asesinaron a 11 niños *asi dice en la pagina* y el malo que solo dice 5 niños ¿Como es en realidad? , bueno yo me guio por el final bueno , asi que solo puse 10 niños , 5 niños y 5 niñas**

 **Bueno Me despido , besos y nos leemos en el prox. capitulo**

 **DifferentHeaven :***


	6. Historias de unos niños inocentes

**TerceraPersonaPOV**

Camille Annabelle Winston de 11 años , mejor conocida como Cam o Cami . Fue su sexta victima del "hombre morado" , nadie sabe esto ya que la niña no desaparecio en Freddy's ni en sus alrededores . Sino en la entrada de la casa de un vecino , dos años antes del acontecimiento en Freddy's . Cami era un exploradora , repartia galletas y esa vez le toco ir a la casa de su secuestrador .

\- Buenos dias Sr ¿quiere un paquete de galletas "Niña feliz"? - dijo la niña

\- Por supuesto , pasa y traere el dinero

\- Gracias Sr - dijo pasando . Cami era demasiado confiada , y ademas conocia ese hombre , pero su lado bueno el que siempre fingia

\- espera aqui , ya traere el dinero , sientate querida

\- Gracias - ella se sento y el secuestrador , fue a su habitacion y lleno un trapo de drogas para dormirla . Llego a la sala y vio a la niña sentada contando sus ganancias .

\- Aqui tienes tu dinero - dijo entregandole su fajo de dinero - y toma tu recompensa - dijo poniendole rapidamente el paño a la niña . La niña empezo a ver todo oscuro y Luego , el hombre dejo que el cuerpo de la niñita caiga en sueño , la llevo en su auto y la mantuvo encerrada en Freddy's en "la sala segura" que luego fue cerrada , para no levantar sospecha

 **Segunda Victima**

Joseph Thomas Styles de 7 años , un año mayor que Zackary , Fue otro niño que fue secuestrado por el "hombre morado" y no en Freddy's , sino en un parque infantil , apenas bajo de un tobogan , el HM lo puso en una bolsa de tela y se lo llevo , al igual que Camille lo mantuvo en la sala segura y Camille lo cuidaba

\- ¿donde estoy? - pregunto el niño

\- estas en la sala segura , como yo la llamo

\- ¡Quiero a mi mami! - grito

\- sshh sino el hombre morado vendra por nosotros

\- ¿hombre morado?

\- tambien lo llamo asi

 **Tercera Victima**

Quentin Brian Short de 5 años , al igual que Annie , fue secuestrado por el mismo hombre solo que en un supermercado , cuando corrio por un chocolate para el . Como era pequeño y no llegaba a los estantes de chocolate, el HM lo ayudo

\- aqui tienes pequeño - dijo el

\- Gracias Sr - dijo el pequeño antes de correr por el corredor , pero el lo atrapo y se lo llevo al deposito . Luego se lo llevo a Freddy's donde lo oculto con el resto

 **Cuarta Victima**

Carlie Jazmin Williams de 8 años , fue su siguiente presa , ¿lugar? ¡La escuela! , luego de la salida de clases , Carlie siempre se quedaba para esperar a su hermana mayor pero esa vez , fue al baño y luego de salir , el HM la tapo con un paño y se la llevo junto con los otros niños a Freddy's

 **Quinta Victima**

Sarah Grace Waterson de 10 años , al igual que Calvin , solo fue una escapadita a su patio delantero cuando una pelota de ella salio directo a la calle , un auto venia sin que ella se de cuenta , el auto se detuvo pero la niña solo agradecio , luego el HM salio del vehiculo y persiguio a la niña , ella solo huyo y se instalo en el bosque . Alli se perdio , y luego solo fue una presa mas para el HM

Fue su ultima victima para ese año

 **Supervivencia y acontecimientos antes de la morada**

Pasar alli 2 años para niños menores de edad , fue terrible , los alimentaba cada 4 dias y se conformaban con solo una comida ese dia . Las duchas e higiene no existia , un lugar para dormir menos , solo el suelo cubierto de moo y suciedad que hasta las ratas huian .

Dos dias antes de la morada del asesinato de los 5 niños en Freddy's 1991 , A la madrugada , El tipo se escabullo en Freddy's y los drogo , poniendo cocaina en sus alimentos . Al ver que todos los niños estaban dormidos , hizo lo mismo que con los otro niños , los metio en los animactronics , pero diferentes en unos llamado "Toys"

Luego saco a sus diminutos cuerpos pero en vez de tirar los cuerpos al lago . Los tiro en el rio cercano , Vio como la sangre salia de su cuerpo . Luego se fue , ahora su objetivo , serian otros 5 niños

* * *

 **Quiero agregar algo para que se sientan mas adentro de la historia o algo que tiene relacion con la historia**

 **Link de un trailer de Five Night At Freddy's**

 **watch?v=oBDuCOs-ZV8 &hd=1**

 **Les mando unos besos :***

 **Se despide**

 **Different Heaven**


	7. Oh No!

**BellaPOV**

¡Cinco niños mas! , ¿que le pasaba al hombre que los mato? ¿Le excitaba el matar? ¡WTF! ¡Ese hombre debe irse al manicomio!

\- ¿Como es posible? en todas las paginas que lei solo decia 5 niños , no Diez , mire un poco mi celu y tenia una grabacion de hace unos dias . Lo escuche un poco , decia el puente de londres se estaba cayendo . ¿Que? ¿los niños agarraron mi celu y grabaron esto?

vi hacia abajo y habia como una carpeta que tenia ¿indicaciones? . Asi que lo alce y lo vi

\- Primera noche : _El hombre que me contrato solo me dijo el horario en que trabajaba y a que hora salia . Habia una grabadora de alguien que grababa su experiencia y me explicaba que hacer brevemente_

 _Me dijo que los animactronics tenian un itinerario libre que los hacia moverse_

 _\- ¿_ pasamos la primera noche? - pregunto Jasper . Me acerque un poco a una abertura que salia unos pequeños rayos del sol

\- No - dije - solo pasamos una noche facil - susurre - sera mas dificil cada vez , viviremos cuatro infiernos , hasta que descubramos que quieren para ser liberados .

\- Somos 6 y mayores

\- y ellos son 10 y tienen el poder de todo Edward , ¿alguna idea para huir?

\- ¿romper el vidrio? - sugirio Emmett

\- Los enfureceria

\- ¿Pasteles?

\- ¿que?

\- En el juego hay como un nivel secreto que hace el nivel bueno , podemos pillar a SpringTrap y caer en su propia trampa

\- Esa es la oracion mas incoherente que he oido ¿puedes decirlo coherentemente?

\- Primero pillamos a SpringTrap , que en otras palabras seria HM , lo pillamos en frente de los espiritus y luego hacemos como una fiesta para ellos , se alegraran

\- ¿Todos dan positivos?

\- si pero ¿donde esta SpringTrap?

\- la habitacion segura , segun lei esta oculta en alguna pared

\- ¿o en la sala de reconstruccion?

\- Cualquiera de los dos hay que revisar

Abrimos la puerta de a poco y salimos en sigilo ,

\- Bien ellos estan desactivados de dia y se activan de noche

Caminamos en silencio , golpeando la pared , para saber cual esta hueca ya que una habitacion que es la sala segura esta tapada

\- Llegamos a la habitacion de reconstruccion

\- abre

Entramos y no habia nada , excepto , mascaras completas . Nada .

\- Debemos seguir - dije y ellos asintieron

Seguimos caminando y descubrimos , la sala segura .

\- bingo - dije y raje el papel , y alli estaba la puerta , olia a podrido y a tierra humeda - se nota que lo abandonador hace mucho - dije y abri la puerta . La habitacion solo era tierra y ¿barro? , ¿pasto? , ¿moo? , Y dos animactronics

\- ¿cual es?

\- el conejo amarrilo sonriente

\- en la noche se activara y alli lo atraparemos

Camine y vi una puerta , de curiosa vi que habria o si habia algo para delatar , ok me hice la detective , me acerque mas y senti los vidrios romperse . Bonnie rompio la puerta

\- ¡Bella! - gritaron todos , estaba en el suelo , de la fuerza del cual me tiro el animactronic - ¡Levantate! - gritaron , pero no podia , Bonnie tenia un hacha ¡WTF! , me apunto y lo tiro , gracias a Dios que no me alcanzo .

Me levante y nos fuimos corriendo , el animactronic nos perseguia . Mi arte de la torpeza aparecio y cai en el suelo . Edward se dieron cuenta y me ayudo escuche pasos , nos pusimos a un costado que habia una puerta . Nos metimos alli y hubo un silencio de cementerio , escuche una risa rara y terrorifica a la vez

Mire un poco y estaba Freddy alli

\- esta alli - susurre - ¡Esta ...! - casi grite , siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa

\- shh , no hables , ellos podian escucharnos - susurro cerca de mi rostro

Me apoye cerca de el y cuando escuchamos nada , quisimos salir pero estaba trabada

\- genial - susurro Edward , prendi mi celular o mejor dicho el flash y lo ilumine - hay que encontrar una salida - asenti y caminamos sin rumbo

\- ¿que es esto? - pregunte

\- seccion de juegos - dijo el , mire abajo y vi un animactronic rota

\- ¡Oh Dios! - grite asustada , el miro abajo y me alejo

\- tranquila - dijo , seguimos caminando y escuchamos pasos - quedate detras mio - dijo protegiendome , giramos un poco y alli estaba Chica con una horrible cara , me dio miedo - ¡Oh Mierda! - grito - ¡Corre! - grito , salimos por la puerta ya abierta . Pense que seria nuestra salvacion ... estaba equivocada , Chica agarro a Edward y lo golpeo en la pared

\- ¡Edward! - grite , vi a un costado y estaba freddy apoyado en la pared y apunto de agarrarme la remera , grite muy fuerte que se escucho en todo el negocio

\- ¡Dejala en paz! - grito Edward

Logre librarme de Freddy y ayude a Edward a levantarse , corrimos como locos y justo en la puerta de seguridad estaban Emmett y Jasper

\- ¡Ya Corran! - grito Jasper

Corrimos como locos y caimos al suelo por la velocidad de nuestra corrida

\- ¿estas bien? - le pregunte a Edward

\- si , gracias - dijo

\- gracias a ti , me salvaste la vida - dije abrazandolo

 **TerceraPersonaPOV**

Ya han pasado 3 dias desde que los chicos desaparecieron . En todo Forks , se habia rumoreado que 6 adolescentes , se habia desaparecidos , todos conocian la historia de Freddy's , y todos pensaban "Esta volviendo a suceder todo de nuevo" , protegian a sus hijos mas que a nada , descansaban en sus casas antes de las 20:50 pm

\- ¿Crees que se volvera a repetir? - dijo la madre de Alice

\- No lo creo , debe ser que estan en algun lugar - dijo la Madre de Jasper

\- Bella fue la primera en no aparecer y luego los otros 5 al mismo tiempo - dijo el padre de Rosalie

Una pequeña niña que era hermana pequeña de Edward , tambien habia ido , estaba entretenido con el hermano menor de Bella que habia llegado un dia despues que ella

\- ¿y tu sabes donde esta tu hermanita? - dijo la pequeña niña , jugando al monopoly con Jacob , el hermano menor de Bella

\- No , ni idea

\- ¿Eres valiente? - dijo la niña

\- claro que si

\- Ven conmigo y prepara una mochila

Jacob preparo una mochila , con liternas , y un mapa

\- ¿Listo?

\- si

\- bien saldremos por detras

Ellos bajaron en silencio por las escaleras y salieron

 **BellaPOV**

Seria nuestra noche numero 5 , y ese SpringTrap no aparecia . Era las 7:30 pm , y tocaron la puerta , nos asustamos y emocionamos a la vez ¿y si era un policia? , pero no podiamos salir , la puerta estaba trabada

\- ¡Ayuda! - grite golpeando la puerta - ¡Ayudenos!

\- ¿Bella? - dijeron , esa voz la conozco , era ¡Jacob!

\- ¡Jacob!

\- ¡Bella!

\- Jacob , si me escuchas saca las cosas que hay en la puerta

\- ¿que cosas? si no hay nada - ¿que?

\- Entonces abrela

El empujaba y eso debe ser que podria despertar a los animactronics

\- ¡Bella! , nos iremos , nos persigue alguien , dile a Edward que Ness esta bien

\- ¿Renesmee esta aqui? - pregunto Edward

\- Si , esta bien , no por mucho - y no se escucho su voz - Oh Oh

\- ¡Dejalos en paz! - grite golpeando la puerta , o era Bonnie o Foxy - ¡Dejalos en paz! - grite - ¡Huyan de Aqui! - grite

Luego no se escucho nada , solo las corridas de los niños y sus jadeos . Entonces se escucho un golpe en la puerta y ¿en las ventilaciones? . Edward abrio la ventilacion y estaban los niños

\- ¡Hola! - dijeron

\- ¿como estan a salvo?

\- Pudimos irnos gracias a un fantasma que se rio en otro lugar ,

\- el animactronics era feo y tenia una sonrisa que espantaba

\- SpringTrap - dijo Alice - estara cerca para la ultima noche

\- ¿de que hablan Ed?

\- Sobre como escapar

\- ¿estamos atrapados? - pregunto Jacob

\- Lamentablemente si

\- ¿por lo menos tenemos en que confiar?

\- en todos nosotros - dije

Ellos se quedaron vigilando las camaras y todos ya estaban en accion , y ni siquiera eran las 22:00 pm - ya empezaron

\- Los vi - se escucho una risa repetida y una cancion de caja musical - Puppett

\- Las mascaras - dijo Alice y nos las pusieron , pero los niños no tienen , ¿que haran? - Deberan hacerse los muertos

\- Ok - ellos se acostaron en el suelo y se quedaron inmoviles. Nosotros por otro lado nos escondimos en nuestros lugares , lo sabiamos perfectamente , pero pensabamos que Puppett entraria y si , entro

El vio a los niños y se los cargo y se los llevo . Apenas salio , nosotros nos pusimos en pie y vimos la camaras , vimos que estaba en la sala de reconstruccion

\- ¿por que los pusieron alli?

Vi la grabadora y decia noche cuatro , si en vez de decir noche 5 decia noche 4

\- _¿Hola? ¿hola? ¿hola? , bien si escuchas esto es que pasaste la noche 3 , ehm ... ¡felicidades! , sere breve , tengo que advertirte que los animactronics , si te haces el muerto , pensaras que eres solo un traje , y bueno trataran de poner un esqueleto metalico en tu organismo y un traje con vigas , cables y demas cosas . Te advierto ellos pondran el traje completo y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son entre el 0 y 1.000.000*_

Y se corto , ¿en que metimos a nuestros hermanitos?

* * *

 *** mensaje inventado**

 **Estoy demasiado feliz! :D , el viernes 03/06 era mi ultimo dia de clases :o ¿por que?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me expulsaron O.O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naa , mentira , llegaron las vacaciones de Invierno , sip! :D , si eres de Argentina sabras mi alegria , ¿en otros paises tambien tienen su vacaciones de invierno?** **, NO estuve mucho publicando *o si* por que pensaba que me llevaba una materia que era Historia pero sali bien , en realidad eran 3 que era Historia , Quimica y Geografia *eso me pasa por porra - significa irresponsable o no estudiosa * , ademas debo cuidar sino mi mamá no me hacia fiesta de 15 y bueno no queria eso . Ademas hoy teniamos elecciones en mi colegio del centro de estudiantes , espero que gane la lista que elegi yo - no se s les importa esto pero bueeeee...**

 **dos semanas sin hacer nada excepto pensar en nuevas historias , asi que les dejo**

 **Les mando un beso enorme :***

 **DifferentHeaven**


	8. el infierno ¿termino?

**BellaPOV**

Mire mi celular antes de salir ya que vibro , me puse mis audiculares para recibir mis llamadas

\- ¿Hola? - y cortaron , recibi un audio a mi whatsapp y lo reproduci

\- _The killer is out ,_

 _Mike kill all_

 _this is enough_

 _Mike kill all_

 _Mike kill all_

 _Mike kill all_

 _This is enough *_

¿Que? ¿que quieren los niños que me llamaron solo para cantarme una cancion?

\- debemos acorralar a SpringTrap en esa habitacion , antes de que sea tarde - sugirio Rosalie

\- ¿Sean , Annie , Calvin , Zack , Alexia , Cam , Joseph , Quentin , Carlie , Sarah? , si escuchan esto , atraparemos a su asesino , si quieren su venganza , eviten que salga de la sala , rian si aceptan , digan Hello si no colaboraran - se escucho la risa - luego veremos que haremos con ustedes , gracias por colaborar

Nosotros salimos de la sala corriendo y con las linternas , hacia la sala de reconstrucción , alli ya estaban los espiritus de los pequeños ayudando

\- Ustedes asustenlo , nosotros no los dejamos salir - se escucho la risa - bien empecemos

Nosotros entramos y los niños vinieron corriendo al instante , estaban asustados . Bueno iban a ser animactronics si no lo deteniamos .

Fije mi vista hacia el frente y era Mike Prince , alrededor de muchas maquinas

\- ¿Sr Prince? - dije _the killer is out , Mike kill all -_ El asesino esta afuera , Mike mato a todos - susurre - ¡Fue usted!

\- Ahora ustedes seran parte de mi

Justo cuando queria matarnos , los niños lo acorralaron y empujaron el por la impotencia se metio en el traje de SpringTrap

\- Ahora es invencible - dijo Edward protegiendo a Renesmee y yo a Jake

Pero cuando vi , el muñeco se retorcia , y salia sangre de el . Tape los ojos a Jake y los mios

\- Ya todo acabo - dijo Alexia , y se fueron

\- Esperen , les prometi su liberacion ¿que es lo que mas desean?

\- ¡Un pastel! - dijeron contentos

\- ¿como lo hacemos?

\- un pastel real

\- les prometo que les dare un pastel

Ellos se fueron , ¿y ahora donde coño saco un pastel?

\- ¿habra cocina aqui?

\- creo que si

\- ¿material?

\- no

\- debemos salir para hacerlo

\- a medianoche - dijo Jasper

\- concuerdo - dijeron todos . Apenas eran las doce , todos salieron , gracias a que los niños confiaban que le harian su pastel soñado

Los chicos fueron a una tienda que estaba a unas cuadras de Freddy's y forzaron la puerta , sacaron harina , huevos , manteca , y de mas cosas , sacamos nuestras billeteras y solo teniamos 20 dolares , asi que los dejamos y con una nota que decia "Es por algo bueno"

Salimos rapido de la tienda e ingresamos de nuevo a Freddy's

\- Bien a la cocina - dije

Todos me siguieron y empezamos a preparar el pastel . A los 5 minutos , estuvimos dando vueltas como locos por un pastel pero debia ser el mejor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esperabamos la presencia de los niños con pasteles , gorritos de fiesta y mascaras , globos de colores y velitas encendidas

\- ya esta todo niños - dije y escuche sus risas , el acto de su presencia

\- Woow que enorme pastel

\- Me encanta

\- Mira las mascaras

\- Gobos

\- Niños sientense - dijimos y con solo ver su torta se pusieron sus mascaras , se agarraron de las manos , cerraron sus ojos y pidieron un deseo , lo se por que se los escuchaba y era uno muy igual

\- Deseo conocer el cielo

apagaron sus velitas junto con su espiritu que se fue , en simbolo con los globos

\- adios chicos - dijeron nuestros hermanitos mas pequeños despidiendose de los fantasma

Puede ser que ellos nunca pudieron descansar en paz , por culpa de el Hombre Morado , pero ahora tendran una mejor vida en el mas alla

Sin mas nos volvimos a nuestros lugares , y nos dormimos profundamente

 **TerceraPersonaPov**

Ellos pensaron que se fueron pero en realidad no , solo querian ver a SpringTrap , tambien en su lecho de muerte , pero solo simularon irse soplando los globos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **BellaPOV**

Al dia siguiente , a la mañana , alguien entro al local , lo sabemos por que sono una campana de la puerta

\- ¿escucharon eso o solo alucine? - susurro Alice

\- No , alguien entro - dije

Todos nos empezamos a parar y a golpear con algo o a gritar - ¡AYUDA! . El hombre parece que nos escucho y hablo

\- ¿Son los chicos desaparecidos?

\- si ayudenos

\- traere ayuda

El hombre se fue y luego de 5 minutos trajeron a un equipo de rescate . Desde afuera se escuchaba a un tipo diciendo _Estamos viendo como rompen las tablas que estan muy bien clavadas ._ Cuando rompieron las tablas y nos alumbraron

Edward acerco a Renesmee y Luego a Jacob . Seguido por Emmett y Rosalie . Luego Jasper y Alice , Despues fue Edward y por ultimo yo , a mi , mire por ultima vez el lugar donde estuvimos 5 noches en Freddy's , sobrevivimos y liberaron almas de niños

Me sacaron y nos pusieron mantas por el frio que hacia . Al salir , habia una camara grabando y diciendo

\- _Estas son las primeras imagenes de los niños que desaparecieron hace 5 dias , y en un lugar que no tiene buena fama ya que aqui sucedio el asesinato de 5 niños_

Abrace a Jacob y todos se nos unieron

\- Sobrevivimos 5 noches en Freddy's

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toda la familia de los chicos , los esperaba en la casa de los Cullen , al salir , Renesmee fue la primera en salir y abrazar a sus padres

Luego salimos todos y ellos se largaron a llorar junto a nosotros . Bueno , lo admito yo tambien estaria asi si mi hijo/a se perdiera y no me dieran esperanza

\- Lo importante es que estan bien

* * *

* El asesino esta afuera

Mike mata a todos

Esto es suficiente

Mike mata a todos

Mike mata a todos

mike mata a Todos

Esto es suficiente - WooW Letra del puente de Londres se esta cayendo al reves , segun fans del videojuego Five Night at Freddy's

link sobre el tema watch?v=hTNs1s9sjng&hd=1

alli explica algo *tome a Mike de malo*

Me despido

DifferentHeaven :*


	9. Epilogo Part 1 : ¡Ayuda!

**10 años despues**

Una pequeña niña que recien se mudaba , 5 niños que se volvieron sus amigos tenian exactamente los mismos rasgos que los anteriores encerrados en 2010

¿Sus nombres? Elena , Roger , Violett , Peter y Quentin. La niña amaba muchos a sus padres y los padres de sus amigos eran muy buenos amigos con los de Elena.

\- mamá , iremos a jugar en la cancha de futbol

\- bien pero a las doce vuelven

\- si mamá ¡vamos Chicos!

todos salieron y corrieron hacia la cancha iluminada , alli jugaron con la pelota de Quentin , hasta que se escucho la campana de las 12 los niños volvieron al hogar de Elena que al verla estaba toda con las luces apagadas

\- ¿ya se habran ido?

\- no lo se , vamos por detras - todos siguieron a Elena y entraron por la parte trasera , Elena trato de entrar pero estaba trabada - no puedo abrirla

\- muevete - dijo Quentin , el con sus brazos fuertes pudo abrir la puerta - ¡Bingo!

Estaba todo oscuro, ni siquiera una lampara prendida

\- ¿mamá? - dijo Israel , el hermano pequeño de Elena - ¡Elena!

\- Israel ¿que paso? ¿y Alexandra? -

\- todo era tan confuso y ella esta conmigo

\- ¡Alexa! - grito Peter

\- ¡Peter! - grito y abrazo a su hermano

\- ¿donde estan mamá y papá?- el señalo hacia la sala y Elena cargo a Israel , Peter fue el primero en entrar y grito , todos lo siguieron. Elena escondio a su hermano detras de ella

\- ¡ANIMALES! - grito Violett

\- ¿quien habra hecho esto?

En las habitaciones de arriba se escuchaban pasos fuertes , todos los chicos giraron despacio y se dieron con la oscuridad. Una cajita de musica corto ese ambiente de cementerio abandonado , era el muñeco de Alexa que emitia ese sonido

\- Alexa , trae tu muñeco

\- si Peter - la niña se acerco a su muñeco cuando ...

\- **London Bridge is broken down**

 **Falling down , falling down**

 **London Bridge is falling down**

 **My fair lady**

Alguien con voz gruesa cerca de la niña empezo a cantar

\- Alexa , acercate lentamente a mi - susurro Elena. La pequeña empezo a retroceder de a poco y abrazo la pierna de Elena. La voz se desplazo rapido hacia otra esquina , Roger , temblando , agarro una linterna y alumbro

\- Violett , llama a seguridad - asintio y fue por el telefono

\- _Policia de Forks ¿cual es su emergencia?_

 _\- hay alguien en casa de mi amiga , vengan rapido_

 _\- respire señorita ¿puede describirmelo?_

 _\- solo se su voz , es gruesa como demacrada_

 _\- Lo siento señorita pero no podemos hacer nada_

 _\- ¡Venga ya maldita sea!_

 _\- ¡Suelta ese Telefono! - grito alguien y todos gritaron , la llamada se corto_

* * *

 **BellaPOV**

\- hola papá - dije dejando mi mochila en la silla

\- hola cariño - su voz estaba rara , sabia que algo sucedia

\- ¿que sucede?

\- en la casa de los Levigntons sucedio un asesinato , 5 parejas asesinadas , los niños estan desaparecidos - tire mi plato , estaba en Shock.

\- papá , ire a dormir , estoy cansada

\- esta bien cielo , hasta mañana

Subi rapido las escaleras y cerre mi puerta con fuerza , prendi mi celular y marque a mis amigos

\- ¿que sucede Bells?

\- creo que esta pasando - dije

\- ¿que?

\- ya paso 10 años , 7 niños estan desaparecidos

\- iremos a tu casa en 20

\- adios chicos

Me acerque a la puerta y escuche que la puerta de papá se cerraba , ¡perfecto! , se fue a dormir . Abri mi puerta con cuidado y baje las escaleras , queria escuchar el audio del telefono. Me puse mis audifonos y puse play

\- _Policia de Forks ¿cual es su emergencia?_

 _\- hay alguien en casa de mi amiga , vengan rapido_

 _\- respire señorita ¿puede describirmelo?_

 _\- solo se su voz , es gruesa como demacrada_

 _\- Lo siento señorita pero no podemos hacer nada_

 _\- ¡Venga ya maldita sea!_

 _\- ¡Suelta ese Telefono! - grito alguien y todos gritaron_

¿quien era? retrocedi un poco el audio y seguia con la voz , esa voz la escuche , alguna vez. Subi a mi habitacion y guarde unas cosas para luego irme a los bosques.

\- Hola Bells - dijeron en coro mis amigos

\- chicos , escuchen

puse Play

 _\- ¡Suelta ese Telefono!_

 _\- ¿_ se les hace conocida la voz?

\- emm - se pusieron a pensar

\- nada

\- bien ... iremos a esa casa - Todos asintieron y corrimos a la casa de los Levingtons

\- wow esto es completamente ilegal

Force la puerta y entramos , habia olor a descompuesto y a sangre

\- esto esta sacado de una pelicula de terror

\- bien revisen si encuentral algo fuera de lo comun

Asintieron y se esparcieron por la casa , habia una foto de dos niños , tan pequeños , debe ser que no pasan de los 10 años , justo al lado de la foto habia una nota

\- _**F**_

\- ¿WTF? - guarde la nota y me reuni con los chicos - ¿alguna cosa sospechosa?

\- habia fotos de niños , yo descubri una con un niño y una niña , sus caras estaban borradas y al lado habia una nota que decia **F**

 **-** Jasper y yo encontramos una foto de dos niños y una nota con la letra **F**

 **-** Rose y yo encontramos a una foto de una niña con la nota **F**

 **-** yo... encontre la foto de dos niños y la letra **P**

Algo cayo en la cocina y salio volando , por la ventana que estaba rota , hacia nosotros

 **\- Save The children , if they can**

Aguarden , esa voz gruesa , FFFP , Save the children

solo habia algo que todo concordaba

Freddy and Friend Fasbear's Pizza

\- los niños ... estan en Freddy and Friend fasbear's pizza


End file.
